The applicant proposed a sharpener, in a lighting fixture, for controlling direct light from a light source and reflected light from a reflector and for emitting controlled light (see Japanese patent application number 2014-174614).
This sharpener comprises an inner louver portion and an outer louver portion, each formed cylindrically. The inner louver portion and the outer louver portion are disposed concentrically around a common axis, and are disposed to be inserted into a light emission outlet of the reflector.
The sharpener is provided for the purpose of producing a relatively sharp edged light. In other words, a region irradiated by the light that passed inside of the inner louver portion, and a region irradiated by the light that passed between the inner louver portion and the outer louver portion are relatively distinctively distinguished from each other, and clear irradiation is performed.